


A New Christmas Ornament

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary adds another ornament to the Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Christmas Ornament

Mary gently caressed each of her precious sparkling ornaments, the glass inlaid with the letter of her children’s names. Maisie, Ellie, Alfred, and the newest one for the baby.

Little Ronald, after the man who had helped them out of the Ministry. It had taken Reg forever to find out the specifics, but they had and thanked the young man profusely—all three of the young people—for saving their lives. 

She would never be able to thank them enough for giving her back her Reg, though. Naming her child for one of them was the least she could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard on LJ for the 2007 Winter Drabblethon.


End file.
